Neon's Clan
by Windbritsle
Summary: Neon is a normal kittypet. But when a twoleg-only decease strikes, he is abandoned and alone in his house. Desperate, he escapes his house and, with the help of the daughter of a elderly warrior, formed a clan. But hidden in the shadows is a she-cat, always trying to block Neon's path of glory. As her forces arrives, will the young and inexperienced clan hold? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

One_ cat._

_One thousand wishes._

_One granted._

_One lifetime of non-regret._

* * *

Neon shifted uneasily in his bed, his eyes still closed. He couldn't sleep, despite the comfy touch of his squishy bed. He tossed and turned. Something was wrong. _Really_ wrong. But he couldn't tell what. Groaning, he finally decided to open his eyes. He let out a huge yawn and stretched his front paws.

Feeling a sudden thirst, he padded over to his water bowl and lapped gently at the surface, sending little ripples racing away from his tongue.

As he drank silently, he gazed out the window, into a world of huge, brown sticks with big puffs of grass sprouting from the top. Frozenstep, a old, crazy cat who believes he is a know-it-all, calls them _trees_.

_Many trees makes a forest, _he recalled Frozenstep saying. _and that is where I used to live._

_I can't imagine! _Neon had snorted. _Why not find yourself a nice home with some friendly housefolks? And now you're living in the streets, you still hadn't decided to join a housefolk?_

_You'll know soon, _He promised. _You'll know soon._

_How?_

_You will be out there before you know it._

Frozenstep's words echoed in Neon's mind. Not long later, Frozenstep had passed away. He shivered. _You'll know soon..._ _Am I going to be leaving my housefolks and going into the forest?_

_No, _he shook his head. _That is not possible. I love my housefolks, and my housefolks loves me. I am never going to leave._

Restless, he crawled back into his bed, locking his gaze with the distant but close world beyond the window. This was the first time had he look so closely at the forest. The wind somehow looks a bit... Stronger.

Chasing away the thought as if it was a mouse, Neon closed his eyes and let darkness sweep over him.

* * *

Up in the stars, a starry dark brown spirit murmured, "Do you think she can manage?" worry clouding over his starlit eyes.

"Being re-born is hard, but she is one of our best warriors." A slender ginger she-cat spirit brushed her flank against the dark brown spirit reassured her.

"But Gingerflower, she doesn't remember anything!" The dark brown spirit wailed.

"Maybe you're right, Barkfur." Gingerflower sighed. "I guess I'll tell Bluestorm to get another warrior."

"Bluestorm!" Barkfur's ears perked up. "Yes, she would be the perfect choice!"

"Wha-" Gingerflower gasped. "You're certainly not going to do it, are you?"

Barkfur grinned, then mewed playfully, "No, I will!"

Gingerflower snorted, half amused and half afraid. "I take no part in this. If Bluestorm decides you go and pick fleas, I will not say anything."

Barkfur nodded and padded off. After a far distance away, he grumbled, "StarClan doesn't get fleas."

* * *

A bright light made it's way through Whip's eyes. She blinked herself awake. She was in a dark alley, often called Shadow Alley. In the dump she lived in, there were many cats, each taking care of themselves. She would prefer a big group, but for now, she is happy with peace.

The Dump has six alleys, Shadow Alley being the scrawniest one. The otherallies were: Mud Alley, Snake Alley, Alley Stream, Dark Path and Leader's Path. The cats mostly lived in peace, but in Leader's Path lived a monarchy of big, scary and mean dogs, who has power over all the cats who live in the dump. These suns, they hadn't come out so much.

Whip got to her paws and trotted through the dark alley. Shadow Alley was known for it's skinny path but still well-running prey. At least for the dump.

There used to be a old cat named Frozenstep here. He had told her about the world beyond the dump. He said you can see at least one piece of prey anywhere you look. _That is not possible! _She had always told herself. But the urge- it was irresistable. So now, Whip is leaving on a adventure beyond.

_But first, _Whip told herself, _I need to eat._

Opening her jaws to taste the air, Whip stood silently. Not a single prey-scent came into her jaws.

Whip sighed. _Guess I'll have to eat from the big dump...__ I hope Long Fang isn't there. _

She turned her gaze toward the other side of Shadow Alley. Quivering with fear at the thought of Long Fang, she stalked forward with tiny, careful steps. Forcing her paws to move on, she closed her eyes. _I will never eat from the big dump after this!_

She shivered as she remembered Bat's sad death. Loop had told it with so much detail!

_She couldn't catch anything,_ Loop had said. _So she went to the big dump. But Long Fang was eating, and decided to have her as a snack. He snatched Bat up, gripping her with his powerful jaw, he crunched down. Bat let out one last eerie, ear-piercing shriek, and was silent forever._

After Bat's recent death seven suns ago, no one had dared to eat at the big dump where the six alleys meet. Whip was the first one.

Encouraging herself with meaningless words, she pressed on. And soon, there she was, eating beside the big dump, safe without a single scratch.

_I said I would be fine!_ Whip thought proudly. _And I am! I should be leaving for the forest soon. _But as she sank deep into her thoughts, the air around her suddenly turned warm and stinky, the ground beneath her paws turning darker. _Is there a cloud above me? _She thought. But she knew exactly what is was. She turned around.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the story! And I'm sure you know what is next XD_**

**_Pleez read & review! Yay! Also, I will get a create-a-cat for this story on my forum soon. Check it out later!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

_Mist swirled around Neon as he cracked his eyes open. He was in a clearing with stars under his paws. He looked around. This place is strange, yet familiar, though Neon was sure he hadn't seen this place before. The earth was soft beneath his paws, everything quiet except the rustling sound of leaves on nearby trees bristling in a still breeze. _

_Somehow, this place made Neon feel safe. He felt this place... Home. This was where he belonged._

_He got to his paws and padded through the forest. Even though he had no memory of this place, he felt like he knew every bush, every flower, every tree. The confidence of knowing everything, as if he had walked this path for countless times. _

_As he trotted on, the mist gathered to form shapes of many cats. The cats walked towards him, dipping their heads in greetings. Their starlit eyes shone. Somehow, to Neon, those cats didn't seem like strangers. He felt protected and satisfied as he padded among them. He felt _strong_. It has been a long time since he last felt so. In his short life of nine moons, he hadn't experienced almost anything, yet he felt like he has everything._

_His head, without control, was raised. The misty shapes all dipped their heads. Even though Neon was sure their mouths never opened, he was certain he heard them cry, _All hail thee! All hail..._ The last part of their words vanished, shattering, drifted away. But Neon knew a name comes next. And the name doesn't exist. _

_But how...? Neon thought, confused. He tried to ask, but all that came out of his mouth was a tiny purr._

_Why? Neon wondered. Why?_

_A shape, lighter than others, padded up. _Oh, my dear mate._ She whispered without opening her mouth. _Meet your clan.

Neon awoke.

* * *

Whip couldn't be more certain at what she saw. Big, glistening amber eyes sparkling with a wild light. A giant, black nose, flared and squirming. A huge, wide jaw, saliva dripping down like a wide but miniature waterfall. That ugly, twisted muzzle...

"Long Fang," Whip whispered. "Oh, no. This is bad." She stood there, frozen in terror, unable to budge her paws.

Long Fang prowled to the ground, wriggling its rump, preparing to pounce. _This is my only chance! _Whip shut her eyes tight. Gathering all her strength, she followed her first instinct.

_RUN!_

Whip bunched her legs and pushed, not noticing that her paws were trembling with fear. Blind with terror, she dashed into a random alley, trying to get away. Magically, Long Fang stopped chasing the moment she set paw in that alley. Letting out a sigh of relief, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Every alley has a item placed in the middle to tell cats what alley they are in.

Soon, she found something. It wasn't the Shadow Alley trash can top pile, it wasn't the Snake Alley snake skin pile, or the green garbage bag, the pile of feathers nor the pile of black goo.

It was a pile of prey bones.

Whip took in a sharp breath. Now she knew why Long Fang stopped chasing her. He had her trapped.

She was in the Leader's Path.

* * *

Neon jumped to his paws, gasping for breath. He was back in his tiny room, with his food bowl, his water bowl, his dirt box, his bed, and, of course, a window.

Neon stared out the window, dumbfounded. _So, it was all a dream. _He thought. For a moment, he actually _loaned_ to be back in his dream, back in his forest.

Neon squinted his eyes as his stomach gave a sudden rumble. He was hungry. He padded over to his food bowl, taking a mouthful of dry and weird-tasting hard pellets. Chewing and making a face, he spotted a tiny thrush just outside, standing on a tiny branch and singing proudly. Instinct screeched for him to go chase the bird as it fluttered away, but all he can do is watch. He is blocked from the outside world by a big, big flat vertical piece of stone.

A loud rumbling told Neon that his housefolk was coming. He shook his unpleasant thoughts away and sat near the door, waiting.

* * *

Outside, there was shadow, dashing across the forest at the speed of wind. Or... maybe, it is wind itself. As it slowed down, you can make out the shape of a cat. A slender cat. A slender she-cat.

The she-cat rushed across the forest, then across a wide clearing, a big lake, a dump, then finally into a big twolegplace.

Finally, the she-cat stopped before a small red stone twoleg den. She grinned and narrowed her eyes, cunning.

"There." She whispered. "I said I will find you. And I did. Now, Neon. Let me see your choice."

* * *

**_Again, read&Review! Next update should be tommorrow, 9:00. Don't scream at me if I'm a bit late! Thx! And also, check out my forum! I have a forum for Neon's Clan, and there is a OC form! Please submit some cats!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

Whip urged herself to stay clam, but she couldn't. Can any cat stay calm when a cat-eating dog has trapped you in a alley full of cat-eating dogs?

Whip could almost hear the heavy, stinky breath of a dog breathing down on her. But it feels so real! So...

_The dog is on me! _Whip thought. _I have to figure out a way to escape... Or else!_ Whip shivered. She thought very, very fast, then...

_YES!_ Whip smiled. She had just came up with the perfect idea! She took a deep breath, and charged between the dog's paws. The dog jumped in surprise and spun around, tripping over his own paws. Whip made a dash for it, racing across the alley towards the bone heap.

She dug her whole paw in gaps and scrambled up. The pile was very high, though. The dogs can't get up. "Shoo, dog. Or" She sneered. "come and get me, mouse-brains!" She was gonna toss bones down at the dogs when she heard a _crrrrrrrrrrreeeaaak_. She looked down. "Uh-oh." She gasped. The pile was shifting under her weight, ready to collapse at any second.

Whip looked around rapidly, spotting a low roof looming beside her. Bunching her hind legs, she leapt up. But the force of the leap was too much for the bone pile. It gave one last _creak_ and began to slide down. Whip, surprised, didn't have a firm grip and slided down the slanted roof. Desperate, she dug her claws into a piece of shiny thicket. Her claw hurt a lot, but that was no match for what lies down below.

Yet, she continued sliding, her claw still in the thicket. And now, she was in a even worse situation. She was hanging with one paw from the roof.

* * *

Neon still sat near the door. But all he heard was rumbling footsteps, without any sign of hs housefolk. Confused, he nudged open the door to check.

Outside his room, his housefolks are yowling rapidly to each other, exchanging worried glances. His housefolk she-kit saw him, and bent down, whimpering, stroking him behind his ears. Tears streamed from her big, sad blue eyes.

Neon mewed in confusion, and rubbed his cheek on her leg. His she-kit forced out a weak smile and gently picked him up. Putting Neon on top of her long, hairless paws, she squeezed him so tightly Neon wheezed. As he was set down, Neon gasped for breath. _What is with her?_ He thought uneasily. His she-kit wiped her tears away with a piece of "hanky". _Eww. _Neon thought.

Neon's grown housefolks called something out. His she-kit nodded, then took one more look at Neon and exited his room. Neon sat, confused. _What is happening?_ He wondered. Just then, one of his grown housefolk stepped in, carrying a big bag of... _My pellets!_ Neon gasped. Something _must_ have happened. The grown housefolk set down the bag, then got all the bowls in the den - sixteen - and set them down. He filled all of them with water. Then he kneeled down, whispered something softly, got up, and left.

With a huge rumble, his housefolks was out of sight. Silence.

* * *

Whip closed her eyes. _This is the end. _She thought sadly. _Not even at the forest. _She squeezed her eyes even tighter. _This is hopeless. I might as well let go._ But how matter hard she tried, the shiny thicket won't let go of her paws. Desperate, she gave one more tug. And...

Down came the shiny thicket! It was wedged off the roof. Whip fell down with the shiny thicket still clamping onto her paw. She fell down, down, down. Then, she heard a _swoosh! _Whip opened her eyes. A painful yowl sounded from below. Whip was clueless of what had happened. She crashed into the bone pile. Her whole body hurt from sharp fragments of bones digging into her pelt. She lay there, gasping and wheezing. The dogs aren't coming to attack.

Straining her eyes, she let out a gasp of relief. For some reason, all of the dogs lay at the feet of the bone pile, all whimpering, badly wounded. This was a big theme for Whip. There was blood everywhere! The seven dogs all gazed at Whip, their eyes full of fury. But what can they do? All they can do is sit and watch Whip race away towards the outer side of Leader's Path to the forest beyond.

* * *

Neon was hungry. All he has is water. His housefolks hadn't come to refill his food bowl, so he was starving. He opened his jaws, tasting the air. All he can smell is the strong scent of hard pellets from inside the bag. Yep, he had smelled that for a long time - but couldn't figure out how to get the food. He paced around, sometimes taking a lap of water. _I can't live on here! _He thought in panic. _I will starve! Even if I don't, I would get dehydrated! _

Neon stopped in his tracks. _I need to find a way to eat. _But all that came into his head, the only solution was... Neon narrowed his eyes. "This is my only hope for not starving." He announced out loud.

"I am breaking into the forest."

* * *

**_OHHH! Another cliffhanger! How will Neon get into the forest? Will he survive? Would Whip be able to get into the forest without any other problems? All in next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

_How can I escape? _Neon wondered. He padded alongside the "walls" of his housefolk den. And... _There!_ He thought with joy. His window was open by a mouse-length(I don't think Neon knows what a mouse-length is, but I have no other measurements suitable for cats).

Neon leapt onto the part that sticks out beneath the window, trying to balance. Just a paw-length ahead of him was outside. Three more log-lengths and you get the forest. Neon looked back. There wasn't a paw hold outside; once he was out, Neon doubted he will ever see his room again. He let out a long sigh.

"You leave me no choice." He yowled to nobody. "So I guess this is goodbye."

Neon cast one last longing look at his room, and jumped through his window. Wind lapped at his side, ruffling his fur. Neon struck out his front paws, giving him a soft landing. He took a deep breath. There was moist in the air; the fresh scent of grass, the rich scent of prey... the scent of nature. He scratched his ear.

"Here I go!" He cried and lunged towards the forest.

* * *

Whip opened her jaws to taste the air. Frozenstep was right - you _can _smell prey everywhere! She smelled a squirrel, two mouse and a vole scurrying around. For a while, she was confused what she should chase. She decided to start small - a mouse biting a nut under an elderberry bush.

Whip crouched down. Setting her paws down lightly, she glided across the soft forest ground, as swift, silent and deadly as a poisonous snake. But she wasn't paying attention to her footing, only the mouse. There was a crisp _snap! _The mouse, alerted, ran away. Whip let out an annoyed hiss. "Mouse dung!" she spat. "I stepped on a twig!"

Whip, hungry, tried again. This time, she succeeded in catching a small hare; she ate in quick, rapid gulps. When she was fully stuffed she still had a lot left. Satisfied, she lied down to rest.

She was woken up by a sharp prod in her shoulders. She blinked open her eyes. Beside her stood a large, broad-shouldered ginger tabby tom. "Get out." He growled, drawing his lips back. "You are in my territory. Leave the hare and get out!"

Whip, surprised and afraid, leapt away and ran away. _I have to find a safe place to rest._ She realized. After a long time of searching, she finally found a den under the roots of a big oak tree that didn't smell of other cats and didn't seem to be in the middle of a piece of territory. To Whip, that was the perfect place.

_To survive here, I need my own territory. _Whip thought as she curled up and closed her eyes. _I have to chase off intruders, mark my borders..._

* * *

Neon finally found a half-dead thrush at the bottom of a tree. He stared at the thrush. Blood was oozing out of it's wounds. Forcing his eyes closed, he took a tiny bite.

In a heartbeat, warmth filled his mouth. His body felt so relaxed, like this was the thing he was meant to do. He felt a fire inside him, starting to burn. He almost wanted to yowl in amazement. It tasted so great!

Neon finished the thrush is heartbeats and began to clean his whiskers. Satisfied, he licked his chops. _Seems like I've made the right choice! _He thought. Now all he needs is a bed. _No way there's a bed like my old one out there, _he thought. _I would have to settle for a hole or a cave. _

He looked around, and spotted a hole. It was under the roots of a big oak tree. He stuck his nose in. The den strangely and strongly smelled of cat. Confused, he looked in. Inside was a really big den, big enough for seven cats, and in the middle lay a hump of dark ginger tabby fur and a white tail.

Neon gulped. Seems like this den is occupied. But as far as he could see, there was no other dens.

He would have to reason with this cat, hostile or nice.

He prodded the cat on the side.

* * *

Letting out a shriek, Whip, once again, leapt to her paws. Beside her was a cat. A white tom with brown, black, ginger, gray, dirt and red spots. "I'm so sorry!" She whined. "I didn't know this den was yours! I really didn't!"

The tom looks confused. "What?" He questioned cluelessly.

Who is this tom? He's Neon, as you can see. The dark ginger tabby with a white tail is Whip.

Whip's eyes widened. "So, this den _isn't _yours?"

"Mine?" Neon echoed. "No, of course it's not! It's not yours?"

"I was going to claim it." Whip shrugged. "I guess you're not lying."

"Why would I?" Neon blinked. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Neon."

"Whip," Whip answered. "Why are you here?"

Neon waved his tail uneasily. "Uh... I came from the housefolkplace..." _This is truth. I'm not lying._

"_Housefolk_place? You mean twolegplace, don't you? Are you a _kittypet?"_

"What is a 'kittypet'?" Neon asked. "Never mind." Whip sighed. "Again, why are you here?"

"I was thinking to ask you if you could let me..." He gulped. "rest here..."

Whip blinked. "Sure! Why not?" "Oh, thank you!" Neon exclaimed.

* * *

Whip awoke at sunrise. _I should be going hunting... Mud Alley is a great place for lizards._ She opened her eyes. But what greeted her was not the noisy sound of rats scurrying around in Shadow Alley, but the soft snoring of Neon. Suddenly, everything that happened yesterday flooded back into her memory. Whip blinked rapidly. _I couldn't believe what had happened all in one day..._

Beside her, Neon let out a yawn. Getting to his paws, her stretched. "Up already?" He said cheerfully. Whip just nodded. "Do you know how to fight?" Whip asked Neon. Neon shook his head. Whip let out a dramatic sigh.

"Here in the forest, you would need it. Let me teach you a few basic moves."

Whip began to talk about the two basic attacks, the front paw blow and the front paw strike.

Just as Whip was going to do some practice, she heard a cry for help.

"Help me! Help me! He's going to kill me!"

* * *

**_(I am going to philadelphia for vacation so I won't be updating in some time)_**

**_Who is crying for help?_**

**_Will Whip and Neon respond?_**

**_If they do, would they succeed?_**

**_All in next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

Neon quickly got to his feet, looking around. Whip narrowed her eyes and stared at the direction of the source of the sound. "Some cat's in trouble!" Neon exclaimed. "Right." Whip murmured. "We've got to help them." Whip was a bit hesitant, but Neon charged right into the bushes. "Wait!" Whip called and raced after Neon.

It was not long before Neon and Whip got to the setting of the attack: A cold, dark alley. Neon was taken back, but this place gave Whip a strange feeling of happiness. This was an _alley. _The kind of place she had always lived. Until she ran off, anyways.

Neon blinked and sneezed. "Yuck!" He stuck out his tongue but still forced his paws to pad along the sticky, smelly alleys. And the it was. Two giant black toms cornering two young cats: A brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

"Hey!" Neon yowled. "What do you think you are doing, trying to hurt two defenseless kits?"

"_Defenseless?" _The young white she-cat echoed, her sound sturdy and strong. "We are not-"

"SHUT UP!" The brown tabby exclaimed. She quickly covered her mouth with her tail but then yowled, "WE _ARE _DEFENSELESS! HELP!"

"C'mon, Whip!" Neon urged. "You can do it! I can't fight yet!"

"You have to!" Whip spat. "I cannot take on these two cat on my own!"

The two huge black toms turned to Whip.

"Well," Said one, "what do we have here?"

"A little, lost kittypet and a mad she-rogue!" Mewed the other.

Neon blinked, then looked down. He didn't have a collar; how did they know he was a "kittypet"?

As if she could read his thoughts, Whip grumbled, "You are _plumper_ than most cats!"

"Who are you?" Neon challenged the toms, anger rising in his chest.

"Brick!" The first cat snickered.

"Brick?" Neon repeated cluelessly. The two toms laughed out loud. "Why, isn't this a funny kitty!" The first tom chuckled. Neon's face turned red.

"Oh well. I haven't answered your little funny question yet." The second tom cooed. "I'm Ash, and this is Brick. And also, about letting those two scavengers home..." He snarled. "No way. C'mon, brother. Let's get them!"

With yowl, Ash and Brick leapt at Neon and Whip. Neon's head was so blank, he couldn't move. He would be dead in a heartbeat if it wasn't Whip to drag him away. Whip swiped at Neon's face. "Wake up!" She screeched. Neon's head cleared and he shot after Whip, who was running towards the two young she-cats.

_Clueless cats. _Whip thought proudly. _They forgot to defend their "catch"! _She picked the white she-cat up by the scruff, turning back to check if Neon picked up the brown tabby.

After a safe distance away from the rampaging toms, Whip's teeth began to feel sour. "You are heavy." She muttered through a mouthful of fur. The white she-cat's face turned red and snapped at Whip: "I can run by myself, thanks."

When Whip and the rest finally arrived at the den under the oak's roots, Neon set the brown tabby down.

"YOU SAVED MY LIFE!" The brown tabby yowled, prancing in circles around Neon. The white she-cat snorted ungratefully.

"Hey there." Neon mewed, smiling. "What's your name?"

"TREE!" The brown tabby mewed loudly.

"Too loud, Tree." Neon chuckled. "You can lower the volume."

"~~~~~?" Tree whispered.

Neon grinned. "I didn't hear that. Well, what about you?" He turned to the white she-cat. She just snorted.

"Oh, come on, say something!" Neon encouraged her, but he still received no reply. He asked Tree, "What is her name?"

"~~~." Tree mouthed.

"What?" Neon cocked his head. "I DON'T KNOW!" Tree yowled. Whip frowned. "Can't you be quieter?"

"You want me to be quiet, and I was quiet. When you want me to be loud, I was loud! What did I do wrong?"

"Just like that!" Neon purred. "Like what?" Tree asked. "Never mind him." Whip sighed.

Finally, over thousands and thousands of tries, the white she-cat gave in. "Freezepaw."

"Freezepaw?" Whip echoed. "No offense, but that sounds like a pretty mouse-brained name."

"To you." Freezepaw spat. Somehow, her face and her name reminded Neon of some cat he's met before.

"Do you know Frozenstep?" He blurted.

"You know him?" Freezepaw gasped. "Where is he? He still needs to give me a warrior name!"

"A warrior name? What is that?" Tree asked curiously. Whip stared at her, shaking her head. Neon just leaned closer to Freezepaw.

Freezepaw sighed loudly. "Seems like father's right. You all," She said somewhat bitterly, "never heard of the clans."

"The clans?" Tree, Whip and Neon said at the same time.

"The clans." Freezepaw nodded. Then, she began to tell a story. A long, long story.

"_Once, there was a group of cats who came from a far, far mountain. They were driven out by hunger and seeked a new home. They settled in a forest."_

_"They separated into two groups, one on the moor and one in the forest. But they soon began to fight. Now, there are five groups."_

_"Finally, they decided to live in peace. They were SkyClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. Each had their own technique. They lived in peace for a while, then SkyClan was driven out because of lack of territories."  
_

_"Then, the other clans moved to a lake. But ambitious cats launched an attack and badly wounded the clans, but they healed."_

_"Finally, there was a big drought and drove the four clans to SkyClan's territory, making their own along SkyClan's."_

_"Before they could settle down, SkyClan decided to drive the other clans out. They were the strongest clan because they didn't have a drought."_

_"The battle was long and vicious, and finally, all cats died except ten. These ten scattered, turning into rogues, loners or kittypets."_

_"But those cats never forgot that they bore warrior blood, and they decided to pass on the skills and knowledge to their decedents."_

"WOW." Tree's eyes stretched wide. "SO YOU WERE-Sorry, so you were one of them?"

"Yes." Freezepaw mewed proudly. "My father, Frozenstep's father's mother's mother's father was born into a clan."

"This is confusing." Neon muttered. "So why are you looking for Frozenstep?"

"For my warrior name." Freezepaw's eyes shone. "My father is planning to rebuild-no, build a clan."

* * *

**_HAHA! Biggest cliffhanger yet!_**

**_See EVERYTHING in the next chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I just remembered I never had a disclaimer! So, here it is: I do not own warriors! All I own in this story is Neon, Whip, Brick, Ash, Freezepaw, Frozenstep, the she-cat, the events and the setting. Moonpebble of LightningClan owns Tree._**

* * *

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

"WOW, THIS IS SO COO-! I mean, wow." Tree gasped. Whip shifted her paws uneasily. "Um..." She stammered. "I... sort of know Frozenstep." "You do!?" Freezepaw's ears perked up. "Yes." Whip rolled her eyes, unsure of what to say.

"Umm... He sort of persuaded me to come to the forest... Umm... He left soon... Umm... He... Umm... Went looking for... Um... a-"

"SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!" Tree yowled, then slapped her tail over her mouth, shooting a apologetic gaze at Whip.

"A CAT!" Whip yowled back, annoyed. "It's getting loud here." Freezepaw frowned. "Sorry." Whip muttered.

Neon, who hadn't said a word since Whip's sentence, cowered in a corner. How could he not know Frozenstep? He had died right in front of him. He regretted what he had thought of this old, wise warrior. He thought he was just a mad old lost kittypet, tying to lure kittypets out of their homes so he could take their place. But now, he realized he was wrong.

Frozenstep was a old but honorable warrior who carried on their memory for countless moons. Now, he was dead. One bloodline of warrior blood, one bloodline of knowledge-is broken. Now, a big part of Frozenstep's knowledge has vanished into thin air.

Whip and Tree didn't notice, but careful-minded Freezepaw can tell something is wrong right away. But she didn't ask Neon, instead asked Tree: "Well, what do you think?

Tree just gaped her mouth. Freezepaw chuckled quietly. Tree blinked herself awake, and asked, "If I were a clan cat, what will my name be?"

"How old are you?" Freezepaw asked back. "Seven moons!" Tree said somewhat proudly. Freezepaw nodded. "Then you'd be an apprentice. Your name would be-"

"What's an apprentice?" Tree asked, cutting Freezepaw off. Just then, her stomach gave a loud grumble. "Whoops." She grinned. "But I am hungry." "Me too." Neon added. "Then let's hunt!" Whip exclaimed. Tree hopped to her paws and jumped around gleefully. "I'm going to catch a rabbit _this_ big!" She boasted.

"I'm heading towards the inner forest." Whip announced. "Can I come with you? PLEEEZZ?" Tree begged. Whip's eyes glimmered in amusement. "Never said you can't!" "YAY!" Tree exclaimed and nuzzled Whip. Whip edged away, surprised.

"Then I'll be staying." Neon announced. When Whip shot him a questioning glance, he stammered: "Um, to guard our den."

Freezepaw shrugged. "Guess I'll stay, too." She mewed quietly.

* * *

Whip padded underneath a fern bush with Tree close behind her. Opening her jaws to taste the air, she signaled Tree to copy. Tree obeyed, and soon began: "OH I THINK I SMELLED A VOL-" "Shh!" Whip hissed, but it was too late. The vole, near a patch of wildflowers, scurried away.

Whip shook her head. "I can't imagine how you survived out there, as noisy as this." Tree blushed. "Well, I usually hunt by myself, so there's no one to talk to."

Just then, the branches beside Whip waved wildly. Whip jumped in surprise and backed away. Tree's eyes widened without fear but curiosity. She padded towards the ferns carefully. "Tree! No!" Whip yowled and dragged Tree away just in time before a huge black-and-white animal lunged out, almost squashing Tree. Whip's eyes widened in horror.

Cat? Skunk?

No... _Badger._

* * *

"You've gone far." The she-cat, a blue-gray one, crouched gracefully at the very top branch on the oak where Whip's den was. Freezepaw and Neon was in there, talking about clan tradition.

"Well then, Neon." Her eyes shone with a cruel light. "This is a bit too easy for you. The decision is simple, your choice. But after that..." She slid out her claws, much longer than other cat's, "the difficulty will increase."

With a grimace, she vanished.

* * *

Freezepaw finished her introduction about warrior names to Neon. Neon nodded thoughtfully, then fell silent. Freezepaw narrowed her eyes. "Now, for my question... Do you know Frozenstep?"

Neon nodded unwillingly.

"Where is he?"

Silence.

"Did he... speak to you about... the forest?"

Nod.

"Was he... very... prophetic?"

Nod, nod, nod.

"Did he come with you?"

Shake.

"Did you leave him... behind?"

Hesitate. Nod.

Freezepaw's voice is quivering now. "Has he... passed away?"

Neon shrunk down and whimpered. He didn't need to give an answer; Freezepaw knows. Freezepaw shivered, tears forming in her eyes. "Father..." She whispered. "What about my warrior name? You haven't followed your dream yet! The new clan! That terrible dog took you from me!" She screeched bitterly to no one. Neon curled into a tight ball.

Freezepaw finally shook her tears away. "It's okay." She mewed bravely. "He had told me something before he was... chased away by the dog."

Neon got up and cocked his head. Freezepaw searched into her memories.

_Father, are you okay?_

_Sure. That rogue didn't hurt me too much... The bad thing is that dog he talked about._

_That's just great._

_Of course. But if I'm gone, my dream wasn't fulfilled yet._

_The clan-building one?_

_Yes. If I'm gone, you, my successor, you will fulfill my dream._

_Of course, father. You will be- WATCH OUT!_

Freezepaw shivered. She has a destiny. One she could not forge alone. She took a deep breath.

"Neon." She breathed. "Can you build a clan with me for my father?"

* * *

**_I think THIS one is the biggest cliffhanger yet! And no, RockingReeze. I WANT to be cruel. Muahahahahaha! More cliffhangers!_**

**_Will Neon accept?... Or decline?_**

**_Are Whip and Tree in danger?_**

**_All in next chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just to make sure everybody knows this, I have a forum for submitting cats. This is the link: **_

_** topic/146493/103464509/1/OC-Form-Please-Submit**_

_**Just copy&paste this onto the search bar.**_

_**You can only submit two cats per chapter, or I will be overwhelmed! LOL XD**_

* * *

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

"What? Me!?" Neon gapped. Freezepaw nodded, eyes wide with pleading. "But-but I know nothing about the clans!" Neon shook his head ever so rapidly until his neck stings. "Oh yes you do." Freezepaw pressed on. "Was all my words for nothing?" "Of course not!" Neon exclaimed. "You taught me a lot of things I may never know! But that still isn't enough!" "Still isn't enough?" Freezepaw echoed, sighing. "Then I guess I'll have to teach more."

"First," Freezepaw mewed, "What status am I?" "How would I know?" Neon asked, confused. Freezepaw bit back an angry retort. "My name." She growled. "the 'paw' in my name!" Neon blinked thoughtfully. _Paw... To show the path their paws are on... _"Apprentice!" Neon blurted. "Right?"

Freezepaw nodded. "Now, name five possible warrior names for me." "Five names." Neon concluded, then thought for a moment. "Freezeclaw, Freezeheart, Freezepool, Freezelily, Freezewater." Neon blinked, satisfied. "Those sounds nice." He mewed but flinched as disappointment showed in Freezepaw's eyes.

"D-did I do anything wrong?" He asked nervously. "No." Breezepaw shook her head, forcing out a smile. "Everything is well; you had some great suggestions." "Really?" Neon gasped. Breezepaw nodded in response. "Thank you!"

Neon and Freezepaw fell silent for a while. "How old are you?" he blurted, blushing of his stubbornness. "Ten moons. The perfect age for a warrior name." Freezepaw mewed bitterly. "You deserve one." Neon agreed. "Such a shame you didn't have one."

Freezepaw spun over, her eyes burning into Neon's. Somehow, Neon's heart pounded. "Listen." Freezepaw growled. "My father may be dead, but there still is a chance I get a warrior name." Her eyes narrowed. "Only if I was in a clan."

"What do you me-" Neon asked, then stopped. "you don't mean that, do you?"

"Oh yes I do." Freezepaw retorted. "Since I said it once, there is no shame in saying it twice. Neon, can you build a clan with me for my father?"

* * *

In the very center of a huge lake drifted a shadow, the cream she-cat. She just sat there, authority shooting off her in tight circles. She didn't sink nor move, just sat there, still as a statue without any ripples. Finally, she saw another shadow- and black-and-white one- appear at the bank. She nodded, pleased.

"Badger King." She commanded. "Yes, your highness." Badger King bowed. "Did you do your job?" The cream she-cat asked. "Oh yes, your highness." Badger King pounded. "We sent Claw, our most talented young."

"Young?" The cream she-cat echoed. "That is not enough." "N-Not enough?" Badger King stammered, a strong fear-scent reeking from him. "Not enough." The cream she-cat repeated, then tilted her head backward thoughtfully. "Bring Fang, Slice and Fierce." She concluded.

Badger King backed away. "Yes, your highness." He spluttered, then slumped away.

"Useless lump of fur!" The cream she-cat growled. "They are so weak." He eyes glittered with a evil light. "How about... Reaper?"

* * *

Whip shivered from ear to tail-tip. It _was_ a badger. a young but strong one, with muscles rippling under it's fur. Tree, who is very close to the badger, let out a horrified shriek and dodged behind Whip. The badger swiped it's beady little eyes from Whip to Tree, who is peeking out from behind Whip. Curiosity killed a cat, which is so true.

Whip let out a hiss of rage._ This badger isn't going to let us live, _she thought. _I might as well strike first._ Closing the case, Whip narrowed her eyes and lounged over towards the badger, using leap-and-hold and landed on the badger's shoulders. She gripped the badger tight with her claws, bit down on it's neck and pumped her leg as fast as she could, raking long wounds on the badger's flesh.

The badger let out a squeal of surprise which later turned into a angry bark and rolled onto it's back, trying to crush Whip. Whip leaped up from his back and landed on the badger's exposed soft belly. She raked the badger with all her strength. The badger screeched in alarm and tried to flee. Whip was sure she could do this until she heard a cry for help from Tree.

Tree was cornered by three huge, vicious badgers, letting out calls of fear. As Whip was distracted, the smaller Badger thrust itself up from underneath Whip and tried to squash Whip. Whip dodged, and was safe for a moment. But when she looked up, she took in a sharp breath.

"WE ARE CORNERED BY FOUR BADGERS- OOPS, SORRY!" Tree yowled.

* * *

"Freeze!" The cream she-cat commanded, drawing a diamond shape in the air with her tail. The lake in front of her reared up a big splash, threatening to wet the cream she-cat all over. She narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Fox-" She said as a strong wind gathered around her, forming a protective shield. "DUNG!" The water got at her, but she was safe and dry.

"Good work." A voice commented behind a her. As she turned, another she-cat but with light blue-gray fur padded up to her. "Are you teasing me?" The cream she-cat hissed, then sighed. "I never got it right! Not once!" The blue-gray she-cat set her tail encouragingly on the cream she-cat's shoulders.

"It's okay." She promised. "I know mastering the Ice-power is hard." She halted. "Not much harder then the Wind-power, that is."

The cream she-cat squished her face together. "You know why I practice Ice-power." She growled. "Yes, I know. Because it is very strong even from the beginning, right?"

The cream she-cat nodded. "Wind-power grows slowly and only turns strong at the late part." She let out a dramatic sigh. "And to reach the late parts, you need to..."

The blue-gray she cat stopped her by cutting in,

"killing other cats that has powers, right? Is that why you chase Neon around?"

* * *

_**Why does the cream she-cat chase Neon around? **_

_**To let him grow experienced or to just... reach the late parts? **_

_**If the second guess was right, then... does that mean Neon has powers?**_

_**All in next chapter!**_

_**Also, answers to questions:**_

_**RockingReezy: Sowwy, I was just too lazy to correct it. Also, does this count as a cliffie? I don't think so... so I granted you a wish. LOL XD**_

_**shimmer the dauntless: Oh yes you can. Use my link on the top of this chapter and you get it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is one of the things I don't like about FanFiction: You update, and sometimes they don't put your story in front! *Growls* I summon thee, the cream she-cat and use her Wind-power on all of you that made this glitch happen!**_

_**Now, on to the story!**_

* * *

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

"Do I have to?" Neon wailed. Freezepaw shook her head. "It's a choice." She answered. Shooting Neon a look of disgust, she turned to exit the den, but Neon stopped her. "Wait!" He blurted. "Okay! I'll do it! Please don't leave!" But after realizing what he had said, he slapped his mouth with his tail. But he said it. There is no turning back. "I'll do it." Neon repeated.

Freezepaw turned back, tears of joy forming in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A whole speech by Freezepaw to Neon)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So." Freezepaw concluded. "Step one, gather cats. Step two, let them learn. Step three, give them names and duties. Step four," Her eyes shone. "appoint a leader."

"That will be you!" Neon exclaimed. "For all you have done for us."

"You can't be sure." Freezepaw retorted. "There will be cats better than me."

"Okay." Neon mewed stupidly. He then cocked his head. "So, how do we gather cats?"

Freezepaw chuckled. "Sorry, I missed one. We have to find a camp first," She mewed. "and we need to find Whip and Tree to do this."

"Sure!" Neon yowled in joy and raced off. Freezepaw, calmer than he is, hesitated. _Whip and Tree should be back now. _she thought uncomfortably. _But they aren't back..._

She forced the thought away and padded after Neon.

* * *

Whip rapidly looked around, looking for safety. Tree copied her, and it was not long before she yowled, "LOOK WHIP THERE IS A HOLE OOPS SORRY!"

Whip bit back an angry retort and stared at where Tree's tail is pointing. And, sure enough, there was an abandoned rabbit hole. It reeked of buzzard-food, but there is no time to be picky now.

Whip shoved Tree inside the hole and quickly slipped in herself, shivering as the four angry badgers snapped their jaws behind them.

Tree scrambled in, tripping over her own paws in hurry to get away. As she fought her way through the tiny cave, she felt something soft under her paws. Curious, she unsheathed her claws.

There we and angry yowl and two balls of green fire with a black stripe pointing towards her. Tree stiffened and let out an terrified wail. Whip, who is behind her, asked: "What happened?"

The balls of fire flicked out, then came back again. It repeated this a few times. Tree finally noticed that this is a pair of cat eyes.

"You stepped on my tail!" The cat spat. Tree dipped her head over and over again. "S-S-S-Sorry! I really didn't mean it!"

The cat relaxed. "It's okay." it mewed; it was a she-cat telling by the sounds. "My name is Brook. What is yours?"

"Tree! Tree announced happily, forgetting about the badgers behind. Whip, who is hidden in the darkness, was clueless of what happened, but still added: "Whip. Why are you here?"

Brook sighed. "I was hunting with my father Gray." There was a groan from behind her. "But there was this three badgers and they trapped us in this hole. We didn't dare go out nor farther in."

Whip squeezed her head past the cave wall and nodded in agreement. "We need to get out of here." She announced. "We need a plan."

"PLAAAAAAN?" Tree wailed.

Swiping Tree's head gently with a paw, Whip began: "We have to do this, this, this, this..."

* * *

Brook padded deep into the tunnels with Gray behind her. She was supposed to explore the tunnel, but when there was a split, she parted with Whip and Tree to investigate the left tunnel with her father.

Strangely, she felt the room was expanding- expanding wider, higher until she could only touch the sides with a huge _swish _of her tail. Just before her, she felt the tunnel fork again- "Which side do you want to take?" She asked Gray. Gray grunted and took the left tunnel. Brook shrugged and took the right tunnel.

She took careful steps as she sensed light she suddenly remembered Whip's words. She was so clever!

_The air here is fresh, not stinking of badgers. _Whip had said. _There must be another exit._

_And she was right. _Brook thought as she padded ever so near the light. And... There it was, a exit. She jumped in excitement, then yowled: "Whip! Tree! Gray! I found an entrance!"

The caves echoed her voices, sending them towards Gray, Tree and Whip. _Whip... Tree... Gray... I found an... Whip... Tree... Gray... Whip... Tree...Whip...Whip...Whi...p..._

Soon enough, Gray, Whip and Tree hurried to her. As they crawled out of the entrance, they breathed in fresh forest air. They were not far from the badgers; The badgers could catch their scent any moment now.

"We have to look for Neon and Freezepaw!" Whip announced softly. Tree nodded. "Neon? Freezepaw?" Brook echoed, but followed reluctantly behind Whip and Tree.

In a few heartbeats, Neon's group's and Whip's group's path crossed. As Neon listened, quivering, he mewed: "We have to get rid of them. With those badgers here, none of us is safe."

"Safe..." Freezepaw muttered under her breath. Then she straightened up. "Neon." She commanded. "The only way to be safe is to be strong. And the only way to be strong is to..." She breathed. "be in a clan."

"Not that again..." Neon groaned, but Tree started running in circles around Neon. "Yes!" She squealed. "Perfect! I'll be Tree-"

"A clan?" Brook cut in. Neon opened his jaws to answer, but Whip sneaked glances uncomfortably side to side.

"This is no place to talk." She decided. The other cats nodded their agreement.

"Okay." Freezepaw spoke. "We shall take our leave and tell Brook and her father about the clans. If she likes the idea..." She nodded to Brook. "Then this is the beginning of a new clan."

"LET'S DO IT!" Tree yowled, then quickly grimaced. The good thing is the badgers didn't notice.

As the six cats raced towards the sunset, Neon felt strong once more. Yes, this is was he was meant to do. Be around cats he could trust and fulfilling a destiny that is almost impossible. But, with Whip, Tree and Freezepaw- Maybe even Brook and Gray- He could accomplish anything. He smiled.

* * *

**_Do I have to say anything? This is not a cliffie, So RockingReezy calm down! Also, addition to disclaimer: Moonpebble of LightningClan owns Brook and Gray! _**

**_One more thing: All the warrior names are ready except one- Whip! Second main character! So, any suggestions for the name? Here is the description of Whip:_**

**_Whip- A dark ginger tabby she-cat with a pure white tail and deep green eyes._**

**_Hehhehheh!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

"Let's do it!" Brook exclaimed. Gray, who is behind her, frowned. "My daughter." He rasped, "This can't be. We were good as new when we were 'rogues', and we would still be now. I don't like this idea."

"Why?" Brook wailed. "This is perfect!" "No, please go with me!" Gray pleaded.

"No." Brook's eyes hardened. "This is the right thing, father. Leave alone if you wish. _I'm _staying."

"But..." Gray groaned. "Fine." "YAYYYYYY YOU ARE THE BEST GRAY OOPS SORRY!" Tree yowled.

Freezepaw blinked, pleased. "Now. You shall receive warrior names."

Neon cocked his head. "But I thought the leader gives them! And we don't have a leader."

"I suppose." Freezepaw sighed. "So, we find a camp first."

The six cats fell silent. Finally, Whip began: "Isn't this den good enough?"

"Temporarily." Freezepaw answered, licking a light gray paw and drew it over her ear. "It could be a emergency camp."

"How about we go that way?" Brook suggested, pointing her tail uphill. "Great idea!" Neon supported. For a moment, all the cats went silent until they reached a huge rose bush. "That'll hurt to pass through." Whip frowned. "But it will form a perfect wall! Come on! Let's climb a tree and see if it's hollow!" Freezepaw cheered. Neon noticed she had always been calm and silent. This was the only time he saw her hyper!

As the cats leaped from branch to branch, the rose bush fully came into view. "Wow..." Whip took in a sharp breath. Neon was just frozen. This place... It was the place in his dream! Every bush, every tree was the same... _except it is missing the cats..._

"Neon?" Whip's soft mew pulled him from his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Neon shook his head. This was the first time he had ever lied. "Nothing is wrong." But he must be really terrible at lying, because Whip gave him one more concerned look and turned her gaze to the camp inside the rose bushes.

There was a really thick branch that is cracked and lead from in the fork of a tree to the inside of the rose bushes. In there, there was a huge rock in the upper-center of the clearing. The back of it was slanted, leading the the pointed top. On the bottom, there was two huge caves, one small cave and lots of big cracks.

The caves has moss and vines hanging over the entrance, making the inside nice and shady. The big branch in right on the other side. On the left of the big rock, the rose bushes stretches out and grows taller with a slight dent under it. Beside that, there was a hollow with two holes on the top.

On the other side, there was a little tree with two big holes near the roots, not as big as the one in the oak but no worse. Beside that, there was two rock, cropped up against each other to form a cave. There was a stream running around it, crisp and clear and finally gathering and forming a pool at the very center of the clearing.

"THIS IS PERFECT!" Freezepaw yowled and leaped to the forked tree, racing down the branch.

She raced in rapid circles around the clearing. "This is where you store the prey," She rammed her head against the small cave without whimpering, "Leader's den," She dashed in one of the big caves, "Medicine cat den," She pointed with her tail towards the other cave.

"Those cracks could be used to store herbs or moss!" She squealed excitedly as she stuck her paw in every single gap. The other five cats watched, bewildered, as they saw who they know as the calmest cat freak out.

"This could be the Warriors' den..." She crouched under the rose bush and curled up, only to jump up and race over to the log. "A perfect nursery!"

"What about the holes?" Brook asked. "Wouldn't it leak?"

"Oh, easy." Freezepaw giggled. "We stuff it up with... No, we block them with some flat stones! On a sunny day, we could remove the stones so it could be nice and bright in there!"

"Great idea!" Neon commented. Gray grunted in agreement.

"Now!" She raced to the other side. "These dens could be the elder's den." "But what about the other one?" Neon pointed out.

"Also elder's den, mouse-brain!" Freezepaw shot Neon a glare. "You see, elders get ticks and fleas. And they spread. So, if there's two dens..." "BRILLIANT FREEZEPAW SO THEY DO NOT SPREAD!" Everyone laughed.

"Here in the cropped rocks is the Apprentice's den! Near the entrance so they can protect and warn the others."

"Well," Whip interrupted, "I think the cropped rocks should be the Warriors' den, because they are more experienced and can protect the queens, elders and kits."

"Hmm..." Freezepaw considered Whip's plan for a while. She nodded. "Great idea, Whip!"

"So this is our camp, our home from now on?" Neon asked. Freezepaw winked. Neon almost fainted. _She had never been so cheerful... _Neon thought. _Maybe that gloomy, serious, silent and calm Freezepaw isn't the real her..._

Now, Neon is very calm. This is the place he had seen in his dream. This is the place he was_ meant _to be. He looked around. The hypered face of Tree. The excited face of Brook. The grumpy face of Gray. The smiling face of Whip, and... The half-possessed face of Freezepaw.

_We are going to be a fine, strong clan. _He thought_. We are going to be strong, and drive the badgers away._

Whip's call released him from his thoughts. "Bet you can't catch me!" She dove into their new camp towards Freezepaw.

"I will!" Neon called, and dove after her.

* * *

**_Ahhaha! Mystery! I think you all guess some romance will be coming... But NeonxWhip or NeonxFreeze? Or... NeonxCream she-cat? 0_o LOL XD_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for the poor writing quality! Windy's in bit of rush these days..._**

**_Windy will try to get the "good quality" stuff going, just like my first chapter! :) That one was updated~_**

**_Now, onto the story(Like always)!_**

* * *

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

"Every clan has every-day duties." Freezepaw mewed cheerfully, a smile on her light-gray face. "Patrols?" Neon asked, half answering. Freezepaw nodded, satisfied that Neon had learned the ways of a clan.

"There are two kinds of patrols. Whip, please name one of them." She nodded towards the dark ginger tabby she-cat. Whip gently set her pure white tail over her paws, then thoughtfully began: "Umm... Hunting patrols?"

"Right!" Freezepaw exclaimed. "Okay, Tree. How many hunting patrols per sun?" "ONE TO... Sorry, I mean one to four."

Freezepaw smiled. "You lot are getting better at this. Okay, Brook. What is the other type of patrols?"

Brook hesitated temporarily before responding, "Border... Patrols?" Freezepaw began to hop. "Cooooo... rrect! Now, Gray. How many times do we have border patrols each sun?"

Gray grunted. Brook leaned over to her father and pressed her ear onto Gray's muzzle. "He said, 'two'."

Freezepaw cheered. "All correct!" She yowled in joy. "But one more question: What are they called? Neon!" She picked the colorful white tom with a confused gaze.

Neon blinked rapidly. "Umm... Uhh..." "Well?" Freezepaw asked impatiently. "Dusk... No, dawn patrol!" Neon reviewed. "And...?" Freezepaw leaded.

"Sunhigh patrol, sunrise patrol, moonrise patrol, moonhigh patrol." Neon murmured, unsure."

"Oh, Neon." Freezepaw sighed. "It's moonhigh." "Sorry." Neon muttered, looking down at his white paws. "But," Freezepaw added, trying to cheer Neon up. "The other three are optional for emergencies!" "Right." Neon mewed, sitting a little more straighter.

"The deputy..." As Gray gave a grunt of question, Freezepaw added, "The second, in command, the deputy organizes the patrols. But since we have no deputy yet, I will." She cast a glance at Whip.

"Whip. You take a patrol and go mark some borders. Take two cats and me."

"What do I say now?" Whip whispered, then fell silent for a few heartbeats, then began, "Oh, right. May I take, let's see, Neon and Gray?" Freezepaw nodded in response. "Tree, Brook, guard the camp." the light gray she-cat instructed. As the other two she-cats nodded, Whip and her patrol silently climbed up the "slanted bark", as they will later call it- and softly jumped off a low branch in the forked tree.

"We should include the oak in our territories." Whip pointed out. Freezepaw nodded her agreement.

As the cats padded forward towards the oak, Freezepaw suggested, "We should make our territory small at first, so we won't have to chase cats out of their long occupied dens, and so they could get used to our presence in the forest. We don't need such a big piece of territory anyways; if we did, we could always expand." Gray grunted in satisfaction.

_He must have thought that we will drive out all the other cats, _Freezepaw thought uncomfortably. _we won't; I promise._

Suddenly, Freezepaw stopped dead in her tracks. "Don't." She whispered to Neon, who is attempting to venture forth. "Why?" Neon asked. The other cats all locked their gaze on Freezepaw.

"The badgers." Freezepaw hissed, annoyed not at the other cats, but at the badgers. She shivered at the thought of the badgers. "Them, too. We have to keep them out of our territory. Let's keep our territory here shrunk; we could make it bigger in the other directions. We have to leave the oak tree until later."

Whip let out a whine, but she knew Freezepaw was right, so she kept silent. "So, where do we set our scent marks?" She asked Freezepaw. "There," Freezepaw pointed with her tail at the log behind them, which Neon had tripped over. "it covers brambles for shelter and to hide. Rabbit burrows, too. Whip, you can do this one."

Whip nodded obediently and went over to the log, rubbing her shoulders on it with harsh movements.

"Catch up when you are done." Freezepaw called quietly over her shoulder as she, with Gray and Neon, padded towards a diagonal angle to the camp.

* * *

"You _what?" _The cream she-cat hissed in Badger King's face. The Badger King, despite his size, whimpered and ran away.

"Useless lumps of furballs!" The cream she-cat yowled after him. "Come _back_ this heartbeat!" The Badger King unwillingly crawled back. "Keep them there. If they are scaring Neon and Swift," She licked her chops. "then they are doing their jobs." "Yesssssssss..." Badger King moaned.

"But," The cream she-cat roared, "still not good enough!" The Badger King took a step back. "What do I do?" He pleaded more than asked.

"Wait and see. Watch and learn." The cream she-cat narrowed her eyes. "I've got Reaper."

"Rea-Reaper?" Badger King shrunk down. "The alpha of Shattered Spirits Tribe?"

"Who are you to mention his name?" The cream she-cat yowled. "Yes, the _mighty_ wolf leader of Shattered Spirits Tribe. The cat that leads a pack of bears, dogs and wolves!" She said the word "mighty" louder than others to tease Badger King of his failture.

"I never thought-" Badger King cowered. "I never thought, your highness, that this mission is so important you need to use Rea- no, the mighty alpha of Shattered Spirits Tribe!"

The cream she-cat bared her fangs. "Since when did I say so?" She took a step forward. "Do your work, just do not get in Reaper's way. Understood?"

"Understood, your highness. Understood." Badger King promised, then scampered away.

The cream she-cat didn't move, just licked her claws. "Show's on, Neon and Swift." With a evil laugh, she vanished into the forest, leaving a trail of afterimages.

* * *

**_Who is this mighty Reaper?_**

**_ What will happen to Neon?_**

**_ Who's this Swift?_**

**_All in next chapter!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**What was I-? The Whip name thing, right. I'd like some unique names, please. I like Whitetail, but that's kinda common... Also, I'd like it if the word "Whip" Isn't in her warrior name. Haha!**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh! One more thing! I will be starting POV's now. Maybe more than one in each chapter. Not like the "I"'s, but just mainly talking about one cat, K? So the first one will be Brook's POV. I know, I know, Moonpebble. Other people: If you send in cats, they will soon appear in my story! As I said, Moonpebble owns Tree, Brook, Gray and twelve more cats, and they will all appear when it's time. So get sendin'!**_

_**NOOOOOOW... On to the story, once more! Hehhehheh...**_

* * *

_**Neon's Clan**_

Hearing rumbles of pawsteps, Brook leaped up from her den and raced out of the protective shade of the cropped rocks. Neon, Whip, Freezepaw and Gray are back from patrol. _They're back! _She thought with glee. Tree had bugged her and made her memorize every single speack of the warrior's ways.

She touched noses with her father and quickly turned to Freezepaw. "So, how's the boundaries?" Freezepaw nodded. "Very good!" She puffed proudly.

"So," Freezepaw settled down near the Crystal Pool, which is the pool in the center of camp. The other cats settled too, in a circle that neatly orbits the pool.

"here is our camp." Freezepaw dragged a black dot on the soft forest ground. "The badgers are here," she made a cross in the north of camp. "this is our oak. We decided to call it the Cloud Oak, because one of the branches stretches much higher, almost over the clouds." She smacked a paw on the soil a bit northeast of the badgers.

"The hole we escaped in is here, and it ends there." She drew a dot north of Cloud Oak and one south of the badgers. "The end of it is facing a log; that's our first border." She dusted her paws. Tree cheered.

"A ivy tree here, a huge, mossy rock here, a abandoned badger den here, an elderberry bush here, a patch of blue wildflowers without any aroma here, the tree north of a clearing here." Freezepaw finished, clawing dots on the ground, then connecting them together.

"But that's only half a circle!" Brook exclaimed. Freezepaw shrugged. "It's supposed to do that. So when we expand our territory, we won't have to re-set scent markers and refresh our memories. "

"That makes sense." Brook mewed and cleaned her whiskers. "Next patrol, make sure you take me and Tree! One of you will have to go with us." She quickly added as the cats began to scatter. "I don't know where the scent markers are exactly."

"RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT OOPS SORRY I MEAN right right right!" Tree bounced around enthusiastically.

"Well, now." Freezepaw began. "We are now a "improper clan"- a clan without warrior names or status, but we are a clan now. We have to appoint a leader to become a proper clan." All gazes turned to Freezepaw. Freezepaw shook her head. "No. I don't have an apprentice yet; I can't be leader."

"But we all don't!" Brook wailed. Freezepaw's eyes glinted. "Then you shall have one." She smiled. "I will choose someone to play the place of the leader for now... Whip, Neon, come here."

Brook stared as the two cats stepped over to Freezepaw, hesitant. Then they turned back. Whip raced up the Moon Ledge and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join around the Crystal Pool for a clan meeting!"

Bewildered, Brook waddled over and sat next to the Crystal Pool, taking a lap. Gray, with a grunt, settled next to her. She watched as Neon also bounded up the Moon Ledge.

"Brook, Gray and Freezepaw, please step forward." Neon announced. Brook stood up, unsure where to step, and chuckled as Gray padded into the pool.

"No, around the pool and up the Moon Ledge." Neon stammered. Brook watched in amusement as Gray shook out his fur and, delicately, stepped out the pool. She padded beside her father, cautiously picking her way up the Moon Ledge.

Whip smiled as she saw Freezepaw, eager and first to stand beside her. "I call upon my, um, warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She had learned, uh, the ways of a warrior, and I commit you as a warrior in, um, return." Whip blushed.

"Freezepaw, have you learned the ways of a warrior, and do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Whip breezed through the whole sentence in one breath without breaking.

"I do!" Freezepaw boomed. "Then by the power of stars I grant you a warrior name." Neon took Whip's place. "From this moment on you will be known as Freezestep, after your father. StarClan honors your patience and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of, um... um... SomethingClan."

"SomethingClan?" Whip echoed, her eyes glittering with amusement. Neon shrugged.

"Brook, Gray." Whip called. "Let _me _do this one." She growled softly to Neon, which Brook overheard, biting her lips to hold back a huge chuckle.

"Brook, Gray, do you promise to uphold and protect the ways of a warrior, even at the cost of your lives?"

Brook was a bit hesitant, sweat sliding down her back. _Here it comes, the moment to become a true warrior. There is no turning back. _"I... do?" Brook asked, unsure if that's what she's supposed to say. Gray grunted. Whip frowned, but went on. "Brook, from this moment on you will be known as Brooksong. StarClan honors you skills and calmness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of..." She smiled. "SomethingClan." She burst out laughing.

Brooksong, Brooksong, Brooksong… Brooksong reviewed her new name. what a beautiful name! She basked in the glory of becoming a warrior. But, after a while, the feeling slipped away. She felt a sudden pang of loss, but turned to Neon as he announced her father's new name. "...Graywhisker." "Graywhisker! Graywhisker! Brooksong! Brooksong! Freezestep! Freezestep!" Tree and Whip cheered."Now." Neon announced. "Time for Whip's new name…"

* * *

_**Whip's Name! Need need need! Please please pleeeeeeeeez help me think of names!**_

_**Also, sorry because I didn't mention who Swift was! But still, guess I'll keep that 'till later! Haha!**_

_**If there are no accepted names, I will use my own! Guess what it is!? *Wriggles eyebrows***_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hmmm... Whitetail, Breezetail, Whipwind, Whipfang, Swiftstep, Swiftwind, Swifttail, Cherrywhisker, Blazestorm, Windchaser. What will I pick?**_

_**Also, I will be a cat in the story! Guess who I am!**_

_**Also, forgot to mention: I have a little mistake, sorry! Freezestep is a pure white she-cat, not a light gray she-cat!**_

**_One more! Today's POV's will be: The cream she-cat, then Tree!_**

* * *

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

"Swift..." The cream she-cat murmured. "You really have your eyes on her, don't you?" The light gray she-cat who is next to her sighed. "Then, what about Bluestorm?" "Bluestorm?" The cream she-cat echoed. "Bluestorm. The second warrior re-born from StarClan." The light gray she-cat shrugged.

"I've never thought about her before..." The cream she-cat murmured. "What is her new name?" "I'm not sure." The light gray she-cat replied. "I think it was Disk... or something like that." "Disk!?" The cream she-cat exclaimed. "What kind of name is that?"

"A kittypet name." The light gray she-cat simply replied. "But I am _pretty _sure that her name isn't Disk. Dove? Dice? Divide?"

The cream she-cat failed trying to hide her amusement. "Okay." She chuckled. "So we are targeting this Disk-Dove-Dice-Divide?"

The light gray she-cat grinned. The cream she-cat reflected her grin. "I've got Neon, and Swift settled" She mewed. "_with Reaper." _She mouthed. The light gray she-cat's eyes widened. "Bluestorm-Disk-Dove-Dice-Divide is my prey."

"You sure?" The cream she-cat laughed. She stared at the other side of the lake. "Let's rumble."

* * *

"Whip, do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Tree stared as Neon spoke, her eyes unblinking as a hunting owl.

"I do." Whip answered calmly. Tree's eyes widened until others might think they're going to pop out of their sockets.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Whip, from this moment on you will be known as Windchaser. StarClan honors you speed and agility, and we welcome you as a full member of SomethingClan."

Windchaser chuckled. She slapped her pure white tail on Neon's shoulders. "Well then. How 'bout we name you Neonfur? In honor of your fur."

"Windchaser! Neonfur!" The cats cheered, Tree being the loudest. "I never said-" Neon objected. "Okay, fine. Just for all of you," He gestured his tail towards the other cats. "I will be Neonfur for one sun. One sun and no more."

"Now!" Windchaser announced. "Tree! Step forward." Tree followed her orders, heart pumping so fast it almost hurled her down the Moon Ledge. As she staggered up, a wide grin spread on her face, Windchaser nodded. "Tree, you are old enough to bean apprentice. From this moment on you will be called Treepaw." She swiped her gaze around. "Umm... Brook, I mean Brooksong will be your mentor."

"Brooksong?" Treepaw thought out loud. _Her? Just a newly made warrior without any experience! _Doubt welling inside her, she reluctantly touched noses with Brooksong.

* * *

"So Swift got a new name." The cream she-cat murmured. "Gotta deal with Neon and Swift... They live particularly close." She stood up. "Reaper!" She called to no one. "Attack!"

* * *

It was one sunmove(The movement of the sun. There are approximately 10 Sunmoves and 10 Moonmoves in a sun, which is a day.) after the ceremony. Treepaw lashed her tail as she prowled to the ground. Her first battle training session! _With Brooksong. S_he let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong, Treepaw?" Brooksong asked, her green eyes wide and serious. "No!" Treepaw stammered. "Not at all."

Brooksong narrowed her eyes, but said no more. Neon- no, Neonfur for the day, who is training too with Windchaser, padded up to Treepaw. "Battle practice, according to Windchaser." He pointed his fluffy, colored tail at the dark ginger tabby.

"You!?" Treepaw's eyes widened as she looked up at Neonfur. Neonfur was eleven moons old and was almost twice her size. She gritted her teeth.

"Fine." She grumbled. She locked her gaze on Neonfur's chest and lunged. Neonfur dodged to one side, but Treepaw feinted and swiped with sheathed claws at Neonfur's right shoulder. Neonfur let out a whine and turned to bump Treepaw on the chest. Treepaw jumped back but misjusted the leap, making Neonfur hit her paws.

Neonfur quickly got up and rammed into Treepaw, then flipped over to hold her under him.

All the air was squeezed out of Treepaw. She waved her claws blindly and, striking Neonfur's paw, rained more attacks down at his paws, claw unsheathed in terror.

Neonfur let out a squeal of surprise and leapt back, his paw bleeding, staining the leaves red. They were at the new training ground, east of the camp where there are lots of fallen leaves on the ground even if it was Newleaf.

"Treepaw!" Brooksong mewed angrily, but Windchaser calmed her down with a soft brush of flank. "It was my fault." Windchaser announced. "I shouldn't have let Treepaw fight Neonfur. Brooksong, take Neonfur back to camp. I know a few useful herbs... And you," She glanced at Treepaw. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

_**People believe that Neon's the brains and Windchaser's the muscle. But they are wrong. They both have high intelligence, but the part that makes them a perfect team is battle. Neon is strong and has extremely long claws but he doesn't know how to use them (Yet), and Windchaser has a fleet speed and can outpace any cat in the series(Yes, there will be more) but the cream she-cat. She is also very agile, dodging almost every swipe.**_

_**If you want to put Windchaser on a skill data chart, then it would probably be this:**_

_**(A scale from 1 to 10)**_

_**Windchaser**_

_**Attack: 6**_

_**Defense: 2**_

_**Skill: 6**_

_**Speed: 10**_

_**Intellegence: 9**_

_**Agility: 10**_

_**Stamina: 4**_

_**But, who knows if NeonxWhip(Still gonna call Whip) is wrong?**_


	13. Gray Brook that Flies South

**_Since I was really late on updating, I decided to do a short one-shot of Brooksong and Graywhisker before they join the clans. This one-shot is dedicated to Moonpebble of LightningClan. If you submit a cat, there will be a high percentage you will get a one-shot as a reward of mine._**

**_Now, onto the story!_**

* * *

**_Neon's Clan: One-shots_**

_Gray brook that flies south_

* * *

"Father! Hurry up!" A young gray tabby she-cat called towards a elderberry bush. The bush waved as a gray paw, whitening with age, stepped out of the bush. There was a low groan.

"We have to leave before our housefolks find us." The young gray tabby mewed worriedly. "If they catch us, we might end up just like mother!" Her eyes filled with sorrow as she remembered her mother Brindle's last moments, foaming and vomiting, struggling to cling on her life.

The bush rustled once more, and a elderly gray tabby tom stepped out. Even though his muzzle was half white, his ember eyes betrayed no sign of age. "Brook, my daughter." He rasped. "I know we need to go. But Gray's old bones can't hold it."

"But father!" Brook exclaimed, surprised. Giving a thoughtful cock of head, she prowled to the ground. "I'll carry you."

Gray staggered onto his daughter's back, and Brook, with a grunt, stood up and headed for the woods.

As they padded forward, Gray's stomach let out a unhappy grunt. "I'm hungry." He admitted. Brook grimaced. "I haven't thought about food yet..."

She stared into the woods. Where could she find food? Do those hard brown pellets grow on bushes? In the river? Or do they run around, and you have to catch them?

"Um, father?" She began. "You know where we can get food?" Gray's whiskers quivered. "I'm not sure..." He mumbled. "I think something called Mouse can give us food... And Bird and Hare and Rabbit and Vole and Fish and Chipmunk and..."

"Wait, father." Brook stopped him from yakking on forever. "So where can we find this Mouse or Bird or Hare or Rabbit or Vole or Fish or Chipmunk or everything else that will give us food?"

"I think you can find Mouse all over the forest..." Gray observed. "What?" Brook gasped. "Wow, he or she must be really fast to run all over the forest!"

"Brindle used to tell me that Mouse is as big as a paw and has tiny legs, a long, thin tail, little round ears and a pointy snout..."

Brook found it hard to imagine a creature like that. "Can a cat ever look like that? I doubt it's even a cat!"

"Me too." Gray agreed. "But we have to either find him or her or starve."

Brook nodded agreement. But suddenly, a strong scent swatted her in the nose. She stopped in her tracks. In front of her was a tiny mount of gray fur. The body was still warm, but Brook can tell it was dead. She sniffed it curiously. It smelled _delicious._

Gray padded up behind her, confused by her sudden stop. When he saw the body, he drew in a sharp breath.

"I know who that is!" He growled. "Who?" Brook asked. Gray narrowed his ember eyes. "Mouse."

"Mouse!" Brook's eyes widened. "Mouse is _dead?_ Then where are we going to get food?"

"I don't know." Gray admitted. we could try looking for the others. But they might be far away."

Brook sighed. "Maybe is we shake Mouse's body, food will fall out."

"Great idea." Gray grunted and snatched up Mouse. He shook it furiously; nothing happened. "Mouse dung." He groaned as he dropped Mouse.

Brook squinted. What other way are there? "Maybe Mouse makes food inside his or her body? We could rip him or her open." Gray suggested.

Even though Brook grouped this as a disgusting idea, she has two choices: rip or starve.

Brook reluctantly picked up Mouse. she pawed at it with claws unsheathed, but mouse would not show a single scratch.

"Zo wat hoo we doo?" Brook wailed through a mouthful of fur. "Use your teeth to rip it." Gray guessed.

Brook obeyed and sunk her teeth into Mouse's flesh. It was warm and welcoming, with no hint of the dry, stale brown pellets. Unable to resist, she ripped off a chunk. Gray grimaced. "Eww." He stuck out his tongue. "Blood."

Brook chewed slowly despite Gray's retorting comments. She swallowed, then mewed, "This tastes much better than those cursed brown pellets!"

"Really?" Gray blinked, then turned to take a bite out of Mouse. "It's true!" He exclaimed after finishing.

"But," Brook pointed out sadly. "Mouse is gone. Now we have to find the others."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Gray interrupted. "You sure?" He pointed his tail towards a branch. Brook fixed her eyes on the branch. Under the branch was another gray lump of fur, but this one moving.

"Mouse!" She exclaimed. "So Mouse don't give you food! Then you call them just like you call branches! Come on, father! Let's catch Mouse- no, let's catch _that _mouse and head south! I heard from another cat that there are fresh water there."

Without hesitating, Gray leapt at the mouse and successfully caught it. After devouring the mouse in rapid bites, father and daughter raced off towards the south.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it! That is how Brooksong and Graywhisker went into the forest, lived near the badgers and met Treepaw and Windchaser! Regular story continuing soon!_**


	14. Chapter 13

_**PLEEEEZ Submit cats! As I said, you will be awarded with One-shots! PLEEZ! Here is the link once more:**_

_** topic/146493/103464509/1/OC-Form-Please-Submit **_

_**Pleez Pleeeeez PLEEEEZ Submit! **_

_**Sorry for the late update! There was some problems with the Wifi, and after it was fixed my family went on a trip to Pennsylvania and THEN we went to Washinton D.C... Phew...**_

_**Next one-shot I will make should be, um, Moonpebble's "Herb to save the Forest". The character isn't up yet, so I will post it later. **_

_**Today is Windchaser's POV twice(Two different suns), then a new cat, Owltalon's!**_

_**Now, here goes Windy again, onto the story!**_

* * *

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

Windchaser tapped her tail impatiently, waiting for the light brown tabby she-cat in front of her to respond. "Well?" She twitched a dark ginger ear. "How did you hurt Neonfur?"

"I'm really sorry!" Treepaw stammered. "I was really scared, so I didn't think-" "No." Windchaser interrupted. "I think it is a _brilliant _move! If someone pins you down, you can nip or slash at their paws, when they rear back, you can attack!"

"You think it's brilliant?" Treepaw squeaked uncertainly. "Positive." Windchaser mewed proudly. "This move shall be known as the Treepaw Slash!"

"Treepaw Slash!" Treepaw squealed. "This move is named after me, the great-awesome-striking-beautiful-super-perfect-strong-and-clever Treepaw! Yay!" She bounced around enthusiastically, puffing out her little chest in pride.

Windchaser watched as Treepaw bounded off. _She will make a good warrior one day._

* * *

Windchaser chuckled as Brooksong told her about poor Neon. Treepaw believes the Neon's name can be changed any time, so he was Neonstripe two suns ago, Neonpelt last sun and... Windchaser remembered that he is Neoncat today. What a funny name.

She was cheerful today, of course. It was three suns after the introduction of the Treepaw Slash, and there was three new members of... _SomethingClan. _She burst out laughing.

She padded over to the fresh-kill pile. A gray she-cat with a huge silver streak along both her flanks padded beside her, two shiny fishes clenched in her jaws. "I see you've had good hunting, Silverwing." Windchaser stated. "Thank you." The she-cat who is now named Silverwing dipped her head.

Windchaser smiled, remembering when Silverwing, who was then Silver, arrived with her sister Dive. They were excellent fishers, great additions to the clan. Dive is renamed Divingfish, in honor of her ability to dive deep in water and because she and hold her breath underwater for a very long time.

"So, Freezestep!" Windchaser called. "Would you mind to go on a patrol?" The first six was taking turns doing the tasks of the deputy, in case any one of them becomes one.

"Sure!" The young warrior pranced around. "Hunting or Border? Or expansion? _Or _finding willing-to-join cats?"

Windchaser smiled. Just seven suns ago, Freezestep was considered the calmest, silentest cat. And now... not really.

"We've hunted already." Windchaser observed. "We should look for some willing-to-join cats. We need a cat that knows their way around in the twolegplace; Neon... Neoncat never went outdoors before, so no. How about Owltalon?"

The newly joined member perked his ears up from eating a vole. He was a sturdy, muscular brown tabby with owl-like unblinking yellow eyes. He had boasted that he was the strongest kittypet in the whole twolegplace, and Windchaser could see why.

"We need one more..." Freezestep murmured. "I know! Brooksong!"

* * *

"Brooksong?" Owltalon echoed. "Who is that?"

"You'll see." Freezestep called over her shoulder as she slipped inside the shadows of the cropped rocks. Owltalon stood there, dumbfounded for some reason. He heard a muffled "Brooksong! Border patrol?" And a clear, beautiful answer, "I have to train Treepaw, sorry!"

Somehow, Owltalon's heart pounded when he heard Brooksong. Unable to control himself, he peeked inside the den.

Inside the den was the pure white shape of Freezestep, making her vulnerable in the dark. Beside her was a beautiful gray she-cat with the most brilliant green eyes Owltalon has ever seen.

"Owltalon? Why are you here?" Freezestep asked, waking Owltalon up from his thoughts.

"Beautiful..." Owltalon murmured, then stammered, "den, I mean. Beautiful den!" his face turned bright red.

Freezestep narrowed her eyes playfully. "Beautiful den indeed." She teased. "So, you can't? How about bring Treepaw, too? We can separate when we get there."

Brooksong considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Fine." She slipped out the den, Freezestep close behind. Owltalon stood there, stunned for a short moment, then shook his head an followed.

They roused Treepaw and headed for the twolegplace. They stopped before Sage's den, a friendly loner who knows how to heal cats and is considering joining the clan.

"Hello!" The unusually golden-pelted she-cat stepped out of her den. "How's it going with the clan?"

"Oh, great!" Brooksong purred. "We hope you can join us; we really need a medicine cat!" She turned to the others. "Right." Owltalon quickly agreed. "She's right, um, we r-really need a, um, what?" "Medicine cat." Brooksong corrected. "Right, right..." Owltalon mewed dreamily. Freezepaw chuckled beside them.

"I've decided." Sage mewed proudly. "I'm joining, but I need to see my friends Flutter and Kestrel. Kestrel said she might join the clan," She added with a nod. "She has four kits."

"Kits!" Freezepaw exclaimed, bouncing around. "They will be great additions to the clan!"

Owltalon couldn't help sneaking a peek at Brooksong as the word 'kit' was mentioned. What is it like to be a father? But before that... What is it like to have a mate?

* * *

**_The name "Neoncat" somehow always reminds me of... Nyan Cat..._**

**_Finally some fluff! Actual fluff, not like Neon's unclear fluff! Hehhehheh! Will Owltalon succeed in winning Brooksong's heart? Will Sage, Kestrel and the kits join? Will Flutter join? All in next chapter!_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Windy rolls again! Trying to update once per day is too hard, so I've decided to update twice a week! I just don't want the quality and the quantity to go down..._**

**_Sage's POV today._**

**_Second announcement: The story title will be changed to "A Soaring Heart" Soon! Please be ready to see a different title! Cover will remain, though._**

**_Now, onto the story!_**

* * *

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

Sage darted her gaze from side to side. Yep, she hates dark places. She is not at all home in dark alleys, unlike Windchaser, who is bounding forward with light and confident steps.

"Freezestep!" She moaned. "Can we get out of this alley soon? I know this is a shortcut, but..." "Soon." Freezestep cut in. "We're almost there. You said Flutter lives in that twoleg nest, right?"

"Right..." Sage murmured. She recalled the last time she saw Flutter's "garden". _Same bushes, same trees... but not the same Flutter. _Flutter was much lazier and plumper, with no interest of the outside world. She could clearly remember their terse conversation.

_"Flutter! I missed you!"_

_"Oh, Sage... Umm... right. What?"_

_"Are you okay, Flutter?"_

_"Yah... I feel... different. I'm sleepy. Bye..."_

Sage started to shake with longing. Her best friend had completely changed! _She is not Flutter. _If she was, then the conversation will be like:

_"You wanna sneak out, Flutter? I can show you the forest!"_

_"Cool! Let's do it!"_

_..._

_"Look out for that dog!"_

_"Haha! It will never get me!"_

_"Check out that ugly, crooked snout!"_

_"Hehhehheh!"_

Sage's face scrunched up. From that day on, she had tried to learn everything she can learn about herbs in case Flutter was sick. She never saw Flutter since. Now, she was going to see her._  
_

Sage padded out of the alley with a sigh of relief that contains much sadness in them. After a few twists and turns, Sage stood in front of a tall, wooden fence. _Flutter's den._

Sage signaled for the others not to follow, and leaped swiftly up the fence. She took wary glances around the yard. There was no sign of Flutter. No sign of cat. Not even the sign of _life._

"Flutter!" She called. No reply. "Flutter! Where are you? It's me, Sage!" Still no reply. She looked back at the warriors, flicked her ear, and leapt in.

Sage found a way in, a small flap in a big oddly square-shaped piece of wood. The sound of her pawsteps echoed along the empty halls, making Sage prickle uncomfortably.

"Flutter!" she turned down a corner, jumped a few small evenly trimmed ledges. "Flutter!" She slipped behind a big thicket. Finally, she caught glimpse of movement. She stared. A cat in front her stared too.

"Flutter?" She tested. The cat didn't look anything like Flutter, but there is a chance she got dipped in colored water-once, she turned purple because of that. But the cat's eyes weren't Flutter's sky blue either; they were a pair of deep green eyes.

_Cat's eyes color don't change, right? _Sage thought, confused.

She cocked her head. The cat also cocked it's head. Sage blinked, confused. That cat blinked, too. After pondering for a long while, Sage realized, _it was just my reflection! _She sighed and drew away.

After searching around the den for about seven times, she turned to leave. _This is hopeless. _But as she leaped out of the flap, there was something soft under her paws. She looked down. With a pang of terror, she leaped away. Where she just stood was a lump of pure white fur and black tail.

"Flutter!" She screeched. No, she wasn't there when Sage just went in. "Flutter, are you alright?"

Flutter lays silent, her eyes closed. But, after a terrible silence, she jerked her paws.

"Flutter!" Sage exclaimed. There is still hope! She carefully examined Flutter's body. No sign of wounds.

"Oh, Flutter. Are you sick?" Sage asked. Flutter opened her eyes wide and blinked. "Are you poisoned!?" Sage's eyes widened as Flutter gave a weak nod. "With what?" Flutter rolled her eyes, then spat something out. Sage sniffed it and let out a wail of alarm. _Deathberries!?_

_How did she live? _Sage wondered. _Deathberries are supposed to have a 100% death possibility!_

"I'll fetch help." Sage told Flutter. "I'll be back soon." She climbed up the fence, tossed a careful glance at Flutter, then turned to the other side. She took in a sharp breath.

"No." She whimpered. "This can't be possible!"

They were _gone. _All gone. Nothing left but a couple shreds of fur and some blood. _What happened here?_

Sage jumped and landed where Windchaser was. There was a strong reek of fear-scent. She shook with fear. There was a sudden crunch, and Sage whipped around. Nothing but a leaf. She was about to let out a sigh of relief when she saw tiny scratch marks on a piece of flat stones. They were cat scratch marks, with a strange crescent-moon shape.

With a shiver, Sage remembered the skill that only her family masters: The art of messaging. They mark shapes on stones and dirt to symbolize words. And on this rock, there were shapes that looked awfully like the symbols.

_Claw marks. _Sage thought. _The cat must be really strong to scratch shapes into stone._ It has been such a long time since she last read sym- _Wait!_

Sage froze in front of the stone. She blinked rapidly, and scanned the stone again. She shook her head wildly, then looked again. _I wasn't seeing illusions. _Sage thought with horror. "How could this be?" She whimpered. _How could this be...? Oh, my._

Sage breathed in, then read, _"Never not fear the Reaper".  
_

* * *

**_Ah haha! Never not fear the Reaper! What does that mean?_**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Aww... No review? Even a "More" can make me happy! Pleez R&R!**_

_**Windchaser's, then Owltalon's POV today!**_

* * *

**_Neon's Clan_**

* * *

Windchaser gasped as she was forced into a tight alley with a dead end. Treepaw was the only cat beside her, despite the fact that she knew Freezestep was on the other side. She was surrounded by vicious cat-eating dogs. _Again. _Her body shook as she remembered the fierce encounter at the Leader's Path. One black dog, bigger than the others, snapped her jaws at Windchaser and magically began to meow.

"Cath. Bow to Flinth Fur!" She voice was muffled, like claws dragged over stone, but understandable. "Yoo doo noth belongth hereth. Mee won'th harmth yoo, buth herth highneth's orderth ith a orderth." She waved her tail. "A-_thath!"_

Before Windchaser can work out Flint Fur's last words, the three dogs behind her lounged. "Treepaw!" Windchaser screeched. "Between those rocks!" She flicked her gaze towards some neatly trimmed red rocks piled together, forming a hole big enough only for Treepaw to squeeze through.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU-Oops sorry!" Treepaw yowled. Windchaser narrowed her eyes. There is no time to explain now. She feinted to one side and sped towards the other so fast that it seems like she is fast as lightning. The dogs, surprised, barked confusedly. Windchaser gripped a dog's tail tight with her jaws. There was a warm and salty taste on her tongue. The dog yelped and turned to bite Windchaser, but it was a heartbeat too late. Windchaser was on top of another dog, slashing it's nose and eyes with her back legs, gripping onto it's head with her claws and sinking her teeth into it's floppy ear.

The dog flailed around, unable to shake Windchaser off. Another dog leaped and tried to get Windchaser off. Windchaser got out of the way just in time, the two dogs bumping into each other.

Suddenly, Windchaser realized something. Flint Fur wasn't in the action! But with the time to think, the dogs were all in mid-air. Windchaser isn't fast enough to dodge the attack. She wasn't lightning, after all. She was just a fast cat.

Windchaser closed her eyes, waiting for pain to surge through her. But instead, she heard a bark of order, a few barks of confusion, a growl, a yelp, and pawsteps retreating. She opened her eyes. The dogs were gone.

"Windchaser!" She heard Treepaw and Freezestep on the other side exclaimed at the same time. "You whipped them!" Treepaw squealed, coming out of her safety and swiping her paws in the air. Windchaser just stared at the direction of where the dogs fled.

"That's what I was named for, after all." She murmured softly to herself, but Treepaw could clearly hear her. "Whip."

"Well, right!" Treepaw mewed cheerfully. "But now, you are Windchaser! Fast as wind!"

Windchaser nodded, then asked, "Where did the dogs go, anyway?" Treepaw shrugged. "I didn't see." She mewed. "I think they retreated on a order." Freezestep called from the other side. "Anyway, we need to stay together. Wait there until I join you."

After half a sun-move, Freezestep arrived. "So," She panted. "how's it?" "Dunno." Windchaser shrugged. "Were you surrounded, too?"

"Yep." Freezestep growled. "Three of them. The leader was some dog named, 'Hail Glacier'." She showed her claws. "Next time I see them, I'll claw their ears off!"

"Oh yes you will." Windchaser mused to the young warrior. "C'mon, we need to find Sage, Flutter, Brooksong and Owltalon."

"LET'S GO!" Treepaw's signature call. Yep.

* * *

Windchaser flopped to the ground, too tired to do anything. Freezestep and Treepaw squished down beside her. They were all panting like angry, exhausted dogs.

"Where, where, where..." Treepaw mewed quietly, out of energy to talk loud. Freezestep rolled her eyes. "No, i-i-dea, huff, puff..."

They've been searching throughout the whole twolegplace with no sign of the others. It has been a exhausting search!

After a long rest, Windchaser began, "I can't see where they've possibly gone." "They have to be somewhere!" Freezestep exclaimed. "Where else?" They fell silent. After a few heartbeats, all three cats mewed in unison, "Somewhere secret!"

* * *

Owltalon flailed his legs around wildly as he was carried through the air. "Put me _down!" _He snapped. The dog carrying him blinked, then did something Owltalon thought was impossible... He _smiled! _Owltalon's eyes widened. The dog narrowed its eyes and bit down hard, so hard Owltalon didn't even have time to make a sound before he blacked out.

When Owltalon opened his eyes, her was in a dark cave. One so dark even a cat couldn't see. He got to his paws and took trembling steps along the cave wall, searching for an exit. Before he could see more clearly, he bumped into something soft.

"Watch it!" A crisp and beautiful voice snapped. To Owltalon, it sounded like the most beautiful sound ever. _Brooksong!_

"Er, right, Brooksong." He quickly scampered out of her way. "Who are you?" Brooksong asked suspiciously. "I'm Brooksong! I mean, Owltalon." Owltalon stammered.

"Owltalon!?" Brooksong gasped. "Why are you here?" "Eh, I got caught, and I was carried here. Um, what about you?"

"Same." Brooksong shrugged. Then she began more cautiously, "Do you think there are other cats here?"

"I don't think so." A sudden voice behind Owltalon snapped, making him jump. "Oh yes, there certainly isn't any cat here except you birdies!"

"BIRDIES!?" Owltalon screeched in anger. "An owl and a brook." The stranger seems to be shrugging.

"You #$%^&*!" Owltalon spat in fury. "Don't you _dare _talk to Brooksong like that!" "Oh, right!" The stranger cooed. "Little birdies, trapped and afraid!"

"SHUT IT!" Owltalon leapt and landed on the stranger, pinning him to the ground. He looked right into a pair of huge, amber eyes.

_"Storm!?"_

* * *

**_Hahaha! Tell you what, Windy put Owltalon and Brooksong together for a purpose! Muahaha! Yep, that evil Fanfic Author. _**

**_Also, more to disclaimer: I own Silverwing, Divingfish, Swift, the light gray she-cat, The badgers and dogs, Hail Glacier, Flint Fur, Reaper and Flutter. Moonpebble of LightningClan owns Owltalon, Sage and Storm!_**


End file.
